Venomfang
Basic Information The Venomfang are a confederation of various Lizard / Dragon Clans that originated on the planet of Usca. Since their humble beginnings of tribal warfare they progressed to a sort of unified whole that has enabled them to explore the stars and colonise 12 systems. The Venomfang as a whole tend to be quite war like as a race as they are always seeking to test themselves against others. They also believe that it is only in battle that you are able to tell a persons true character. However, that being said they are also loyal and cunning. They are not fools and wont allow others to manipulate them. Equally once they agree to an alliance they will maintain that alliance till it has been violated or it has expired, as the Venomfang always include a time limit in their alliances. Venomfang Breeding & Life Span * Cross species breading - does happen on occasion which is why there are Lower and Middle Clans. However, not every Lower or Middle Clan is the result of cross breading. In a lot of cases it is due to their Ancestors either being more distantly related to Dragons or related to lesser reptilian beings. An example of this cross breading are Arhcel Sleca, who originally were the product of Dsi'aphar Kuhrph and Kedaen mating. * Breeding in General - Like most species it requires a male and female to breed. However, once the act of breeding has completed the female well become pregnant and can lay between 10 - 25 eggs. Furthermore, unlike most species it is possible for Venomfang species to beed from the same hatch group or different hatch group. Finally females can only breed from the age of 20 - 120 years old but there are some exceptions. * Life Span - Venomfang species can live anywhere between 150 years to 200. Government / Clans Each species is considered a clan in its own right, with its own hierarchy. However, all Clan Leaders sit on whats known as the Venomfang Council which is headed by the Venomfang King/Queen. A king is only king providing he has the support of over half the Council members which consists of 19 members. If however, a King or Queen is removed then it can be done via vote or by combate, if the latter then the victor takes the throne. In the event that the above doesn't work then it can result in what is known as a Clan War. Typically these are rare as they divide the Venomfang nation and are quite costly. In addition if Clan Wars do happen it generally is between only a couple of Clans never the whole race. The chart to the right looks at the power, strength and influence between the various clans of Venomfang. Perhaps the most important line there is the influence line as it demonstrates which clans have the best ability of persuading the other clans to follow them. Hence the dyslike by some of the "Noble" Clans for the Albigularis Clan. It is important to understand that the Class system of Clans plays little role in the modern Venomfang society due to the wars of the past and the elimination of some of the other Noble / Middle clans. However, in some clans mind no one should sit on the Venomfang throne unless they are of noble stock. Class System Within Clans All clans have the basic four class systems which are as follows:- * Leppe Class (Leadership) * Yifap Class (Warrior) * Weshǔp Class (Science, Medical and Engineering) * Fiwof Class (Worker) Each class serves a particular function within society. It is possible to change your class but those circumstances are rare and often fought with difficulty. The King/Queen The current King of Venomfang is Kizus (male) and L'so (Female) of the Varanidae Clan. They have ruled the nation for the past 12 years and have weathered some storms as well ushered in an age of advancement though their dealing with the Belletani Corporatocracy and Narn. Military Structure Each Clan has their own military and command structure but must contribute at least 65% of it to the overall '''Venomfang Military (VM). '''Whilst the VM is in place to ensure that the nation as a whole has an adequate protection and can mount offensive battles. It generally does not interfere when clans act independently of the VM. Unless ordered to by the '''Venomfang Military Command (VMC). '''In the event of a clan war the VM will remain neutral and ensure that the combating Clans species are kept apart. Furthermore, if any member of the VM interferes in a Clan War then that is a death sentence for that individual, unless it is to protect the Venomfang Nation as a whole. Species Information The following is the main species within Venomfang. However, there is at least a further 13 other species that have yet to be added to this list. Military Ships and Technology Category:Races Category:The Kuthian Galaxy Region